


翻译-Past the Road We Came From (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 他们总会忘记一个问题——羁绊，不管他们变成谁、躲在哪里，他们也总会跟特定的人相见、相爱、相怨，而这些，都可以作为筹码。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Past the Road We Came From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167327) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

“你为什么不杀了她？”

这问题满是火药味，而Martine不太清楚她是否要如实回答。

“因为她活着比死了更有用。”她最后说。

Jeremy Lambert挑了挑眉毛，“给你的命令不是这样。”

Martine尖锐的看了他一眼，Lambert这人果然和表面看起来一样天真。“有些时候，命令是需要变通的。”她说，但Jeremy看起来并不太相信她这句话。他不是士兵，只是一个送信的而已。她也不是，但她知道如何服从命令，也知道在需要的时候违反它们。

“他们知道么？”他问，“知道她还活着？”

“估计不知道。”Martine 说，终于将视线从昏迷不醒的Sameen Shaw身上移开了。失血量并不大，伤口处理也及时，她死不了。“但话说回来，”Martine继续说，“TM会一直看着的。”

~#~

Martine一下车，冬天凛冽的风便扑面而来，她不喜欢户外，但她明白这个选址自有其道理所在。白松营，距离曼哈顿有五小时的车程，在Samaritan买下这里进行改造之前，它只是一个在生死线边缘挣扎的历史景点而已，Martine不太熟悉这里的情况，但她知道这里曾是总统在夏天时的度假胜地，直到最后被改造成了博物馆。除了Samaritan的人以及他们带来的那些东西之外，这里荒无人烟，毫无任何科技和文明的痕迹。这里的每一个角落都装有摄像头，用内网连接，以防被TM发现，至于Finch和他那些……他们永远也不会想到去一个废旧的博物馆里寻找Sameen Shaw。

这个地方还没改造完成，但已优先建好了营房和食堂，足以养活一小支军队。最近又翻修好了医务室，是一个塞满医疗器材的屋子，他们正是在那里治疗了Shaw，并严格遵照了Martine的指令——在彻底建好防御带前，都确保她一直处于昏迷状态、并禁止任何人接近。

Martine朝着用作医务室的营房走去，脚下的雪被踩得吱嘎作响。她是被命令召唤过来的，但现在刚过八点，还是大清早，令她十分的恼火。Greer喜欢早作准备，但Martine实在不觉得这有什么必要。毕竟，Shaw都还没醒来。

值得庆幸的是，医务室里十分的温暖。Martine如释重负地脱下了手套和围巾。纽约的这个严冬又必将十分难熬，而Martine希望Greer和Samaritan给她的下一个任务地点能是个稍微暖和点的地方。

“你迟到了。”身后传来了一个傲慢的声音。Martine翻了个白眼，瞥了Jeremy Lambert一眼，然后把手套和围巾塞进了大衣口袋。

“你知道这地儿有多难找么？”Martine说，然后笑着把她的大衣递了过去。他果然是一个典型的英国绅士，只稍稍皱了皱眉，便一言不发的接过大衣挂在门上。

“没听说过GPS么？”他问，“你知道Mr. Greer不喜欢等人。”

“那就带路啊。”Martine不耐烦的说，她没时间在这儿听Jeremy的说三道四。这点上，Greer和他很像，而Martine不知道这是否是英国人的特征，说话总像屁股上被塞了根扯不出来的棍子一样。

Jeremy带她经过了一间医疗室，里面放着六张床和一堆医疗器械，还有一个巨大的橱柜，塞满了绷带和各式各样的药，用处从流感到最严重的真菌感染都有，看来Samaritan在这里还真是一点儿都没吝啬。他们在一扇看起来相当实诚的金属门前停下了，一旁有着密码输入面板和指纹录入器。

“我们没少在安防上下功夫，”Jeremy说，输入四位密码后按上了自己的大拇指，面板上闪过一阵绿光，门里传来了开锁声，“这边走。”

Martine跟着他顺着楼梯向下，走进了地下室一样的地方，没有窗户，但天花板上每隔几米一个的荧光灯将这里照得透亮。Jeremy带着她走过一条长长的走廊，两分钟后在另一扇门前停下了，和上面那个长得差不多。她看着Jeremy输入了一个不同的四位码，然后再次按上了大拇指。

“这儿不是营地的一部分吧？”她说。虽然她对营地的历史变迁没有兴趣，但她看过它的蓝图，而这里并不属于其中的任何一部分。

Jeremy笑了，“恰恰相反，”他说，“欢迎来到总统的秘密地堡。”他开了门，示意她先请。Martine犹豫了一下，她不太喜欢把后背露给任何人。在反复提醒自己Jeremy不是敌人（或者说，他们都在Samaritan这方）之后，她才勉强跨出脚步走了过去，Jeremy紧随其后。

里面是一个巨大的房间，一堵墙壁边上排了一列电脑，一一显示了营地里每一个摄像头的监控图像。显示屏上突出放大了其中的一个，那是个极小的房间，只够放下一张军用床和一个马桶，床上坐着Sameen Shaw，手腕被拷在一起，正挑衅的瞪着摄像头。

“所以她已经醒了。”Martine说，她盯着显示屏，没注意到有人从她身后走了过来。

“醒了六小时。”John Greer说。Martine移开视线瞥了他一眼。他依然一贯的西装笔挺，但眼角周围的皱纹让他显得有些疲惫，“除了试图解开手铐并失败了之外，她一直都没动过。”

“手铐限制不了她多长时间。”Martine警告道。

“就算她弄开了，”Jeremy说，“还有个三英尺的水泥墙要对付，她哪儿都去不了。”他话里的天真一如既往的让Martine觉得恶心。她没理他，转身对着Greer。

“你想要我审问她？”不然她不知道自己还能为什么在这儿。

“不，”Greer说，“我要你观察，找出触动她的那些点，她的弱点。” _说得倒容易_ ，Martine想。任何接受过Sameen Shaw一样多训练的人都不太可能透露出什么东西。她早在接手Sameen Shaw这任务之前就读过她的履历，当时的感受与其说是惊叹倒不如说是惊骇。自诊的第二轴人格障碍，前医生，前海军，前ISA探员。Sameen Shaw这人目标明确又无法预测，极端危险，Martine怀疑甚至连Samaritan都无法预知她的下一步行动。“我想让Jeremy先试试。”Greer继续说。

身旁的Jeremy整个人都僵住了，明显没想到会听到这个命令，他小心翼翼的朝Greer看了一会儿，才终于意识到眼前这老人并没在开玩笑。

他不安的清了清嗓子。Martine问：“你有审问的经历么？”

“不太有。”他说。Martine并不太能从这回答中找到多少信心，她怀疑的看着他朝另一条短短的走廊走了过去，尽头又是一道安全门，和前两个一样：四位密码和指纹录入器。Martine不知道Greer到底会不会给她安全权限。这念头在她脑里一闪而过，但如果是她的话，她一定会把这里限制到底。

Jeremy打开门时，Martine在显示屏上瞥到了一丝动作的痕迹，幅度极小，但Martine知道那是Shaw在准备战斗的迹象。但她警告得太晚了，Shaw已经站了起来，在Jeremy连门都没进去时就用手卡住了他的脖子，在Martine赶到前，他的脸都已经开始发紫了。她把电击器致命的那一段用力压在了Shaw的腰上，然后扣动了扳机。

Shaw的身体抽搐了起来，朝后倒在了床上，肌肉依然在止不住的痉挛。Martine从她身上跨了过去，再次用手铐将她拷好。身后的Jeremy不停的边喘边咳，Martine回头尖刻的说：“我觉得我们可以用些牢靠点的东西。”他狠狠的瞪了回来。

~#~

“我们再试一次，行吧？”Greer说。

这次，Shaw还处在镇定剂的药效中，手腕上除了手铐还多了根束线带。

“或许应该我来——”Martine开口。

“不，”Greer说，语调不容置疑，“让Jeremy再来一次。”Martine认为这不是个明智的决定，但她并没再多说些什么。Jeremy脖子上那青紫色的痕迹已足够证明这是个错误，但Greer似乎根本就没在意。

现在距离他们的上次尝试已有24小时，足够一个人被幽闭得发昏，也足够Jeremy嗓子恢复正常。他现在说话已不会显得特别沙哑，应该也不会特别疼。但Martine依然觉得，就算他这次能成功走进门，最后也不会有什么结果。这超越了他的能力范围，但没人（特别是Jeremy本人）打算说出这个事实。

他这次开门时显得非常小心，但其实也非常没必要。Shaw正一动不动的躺在床上，她还没从昨晚那针镇定剂的效力中恢复过来。但Martine依然仔细的观察着，因为Shaw可能只是在装样子而已，好为下一次逃脱创造机会。

Jeremy关上门，迎着Shaw冰冷的视线微笑了起来，“Ms. Shaw，”他说，“这次，请尽量克制一下掐死我的想法。”

不出所料，Shaw没说话。

“我觉得你应该不需要我来解释你目前的境况，”Jeremy继续说，似乎毫不受影响，“但你现在……实则和走钢丝差不太多。”这措辞让Martine很想嗤之以鼻，但Greer就在旁边，她不敢太过放肆。Shaw似乎和Martine一样对Jeremy的用词十分鄙视，她狠狠的瞪着上方的Jeremy，依然没说话。“你朋友都认为你死了，”Jeremy说，“所以别想着会有人来救你，没人知道你在这里，TM也一样。”

“所以呢？”Shaw轻蔑的说，“你是想用这个来吓我？”

Jeremy笑了，“没多少东西可以吓到你，这点我一点都不怀疑，我只是想让你了解下你的……处境而已。”

“或者，你可以直接告诉我你到底想干什么。”Shaw说。开门见山、一针见血、毫无废话。

“小心了，”Martine出言警告，而在听到耳机里她的声音后，Jeremy的身体明显僵硬了一下，让Martine很想翻个白眼，她毫不怀疑Shaw也一定注意到了，“不小心的话，过不了一分钟，就是她在审问你了。”

“Ms. Shaw，我们要的，”Jeremy一字一句的说，“和Samaritan相同。”

“那又是……？”Shaw问。

“信息。”Jeremy说。

Shaw吸了口气，听起来似乎有些恼怒，又似乎觉得有趣，“所以？这是准备来折磨我了？”

Jeremy微笑了起来，“我们不会那么野蛮，你是客人，自会有客人的待遇，”他保证道，但Shaw依然怀疑的看着他，“我们不是你想象中那种邪恶的幕后黑手。”Jeremy继续说。

“那如果我说我不相信的话，想想你应该也不会介意。”Shaw微微朝后躺了些。就她而言，这对话已经结束了，而Martine十分怀疑Jeremy还能再问出些什么。

Greer明显和她的想法相同，“Mr. Lambert，今天就到这儿。”他说。

显示屏里的Jeremy一言不发的离开了，但Shaw依然没有放松，绷着身子，像是在为什么做准备。Martine不清楚是因为摄像头让她有些不自在、还是Shaw这人本来就这样。

在Jeremy回来后，Greer说：“好吧，我们从刚才那段里知道了什么？”

“来硬的行不通。”Martine说，视线依然牢牢的锁在Shaw身上。

Jeremy嗤之以鼻，“来软的就行？”

Martine转过身瞪着他，“高耐痛阈、别无所失，她不是那种会轻易屈服的人。”Jeremy沉下了脸，像一个刚被大一些的孩子训斥了一顿的五岁孩童一样。Martine觉得如果她再刺激下去，Jeremy很可能便会朝她吐舌头。不过……她懒得关心。

“这样的话，”Greer说，“那亲爱的，你有什么建议？”

Martine转过头重新看着显示屏，Shaw一动不动的躺着，瞪着天花板，从鼻孔里粗重的喘着气。镇定剂的效用快消失了，而他们也早就停了止痛药，枪伤的疼痛应该已经发挥了功效。除去高耐痛阈不说，腹部的枪伤可不止有一点烦人。

“我们找到她在意的东西，”Martine最后说，“然后好好发掘。”

~#~

他第三次进去的时候自信了很多，但Martine依然觉得Jeremy会把事情搞砸。除了每天一次来送食物的人之外，Sameen Shaw便没有其他任何访客，检查伤口的医生也不被允许进去。但这点Shaw完全可以自己做到，Martine在显示屏上看到过，Shaw弓身捅了捅自己的腰来检查伤口，然后躺了回去，看起来十分满意。

Jeremy已经进去了十分钟有余，在闲聊的尝试可悲的失败后，他只能靠着墙，沉默的看着Shaw。这战略十分有趣，但Martine本人绝不会采纳这方法，因为她已经能看出这没起什么作用。尴尬的沉默并不会让Shaw焦躁起来，反倒是让Jeremy更加的不安，给了Shaw套取新信息的机会，而且不像他，她一定会充分利用任何漏洞。

“Lambert，加快节奏。”Martine抱怨道。

“昨天我去了城里。”Jeremy状似不经意的说，但这只让Martine无比的想撞墙。因为这句话能让Shaw知道他们不在曼哈顿，也不难让她推测他们也不在附近的五个区内。这不是什么特别重要的信息，但Martine依然不希望被泄露出来。“我偶然的碰到了你的一个朋友，”Shaw依然坚定的盯着天花板，“Ms. Groves，或者……她喜欢Root这名字多一点是吧？”

Shaw依然没说话。Martine承认Shaw十分厉害，但她本人已见证过数不清的审问，能分辨出最细微的那些表情和动作。而现在，Shaw就已经告诉了她许多东西。是的，她依然面无表情，但呼吸却轻微的变得急促了些。而这，便告诉了Martine所有需要知道的事。

“多说点Groves的事。”Martine告诉Jeremy，视线一直没有离开Shaw的脸。

“告诉我，”Jeremy随意的说，就像完全不在乎答案一样，“你还能听见她的尖叫声么？”

这次，Shaw动了，头轻微的偏了偏，瞪着Jeremy，目光冰冷凌厉。

这告诉Martine，答案是肯定的。

“行了。”Martine说，闭上了眼。

她也还能听到。

当Shaw那小监牢的门完全关上后，Jeremy问：“刚才不错吧？我觉得我越来越擅长这种审讯游戏了。”

 _你就是个蠢货_ ，Martine想，一脸鄙视的看着他，但Jeremy似乎毫不受影响，走过来在她身旁的椅子上坐下，用力向前滑着座椅，直到他能看清Shaw的那个显示屏为止。Martine动了动，不喜欢有人这样侵入她的私人范围。

“她和Groves的关系，”他说，“你是怎么知道的？”

“ _Jeremy_ ，你知不知道，”她说，语气里满是鄙夷，“审问技巧的关键点在哪儿？”

“在哪儿？”他说。

“就像玩扑克一样，”Martine说，“别在一开始就亮出你所有底牌。”

“怎么？那要一路虚张声势？”他笑了，很是得意。Greer不在这里，导致他现在越发的狂妄自大。没错，他的审问是有那么点信息量，但只是印证了Martine本来的猜想而已。事实上，他透露的东西远比Shaw透露的多得多。

而他不小心泄露的信息，完全就可能成为他们的索命牌。

“幽闭她几天，”Martine说，“其中两天别给她送吃的，我想要她暴躁点儿。”

“为什么？”Jeremy问，声音里满是困惑。

Martine站了起来，低头冲着他笑，“还用问么，当然是为我的审讯做准备。”

~#~

Greer给了她地堡的进出权限，虽然Martine觉得这主意很不明智，但她还是不可避免的有些高兴。他让她来主管Shaw的审问，然后便回了城里继续寻找Harold Finch以及他的那些朋友们，但即便如此，他每天都会询问审问的进度。

而对于他们少得可怜的收获，他似乎并不是特别高兴。

但Martine一点儿也没被吓住，审问本来就是一个漫长的过程，而且他们又不是要赶什么时间。Samaritan比TM强大很多，人数也有几千之差，到现在，Harold Finch和他的那些朋友已不可能成多大气候了，顶多就只能算是只打不着的苍蝇、或是那种怎么挠都还有点痒的地方一样。很不方便，没错，但不足以让Martine觉得困扰。

门在Martine身后响亮的关上了。一般它会自动锁上，但今天，Martine特地绕开了它的锁门机制，然后毫不意外的发现Shaw立刻坐了起来。在面对Jeremy时，Shaw一般都带着些微的鄙视，但对于Martine，Shaw则是满脸的厌恶。这比其他任何事都让Martine觉得有趣，她笑着朝Shaw走了过去，而Shaw的身体则立刻绷紧了。

“敢轻举妄动，”Martine警告道，“就不止是在你腰上按一个电击枪那么简单了。”她等了一会儿，Shaw看起来似乎是屈服了（ _看起来_ 才是关键词，Martine一点儿都不信）。“把你手腕绑在一起，”她说，把一根束线带丢在了Shaw大腿上，Shaw没有动作，只是挑衅的继续瞪着她，直到Martine把枪拿了出来直直的指着Shaw的脑袋，“快点儿，我们没那么多时间。”

Shaw照做了，等Martine确认安全后，她伸手将束线带拉紧了，直到它深深的陷入了Shaw的肉里，她打开了手铐、割断了将Shaw绑在床上的束线带，然后示意Shaw走她前面。Shaw盯着她，满脸怀疑，估计觉得Martine此行是来带她上刑场的，而这足够刺激她来一次孤注一掷的逃亡行动。

“我们要去散个步，”Martine解释道，“你有多久没活动过了？”不出所料，她没得到回答，但Shaw还是当先朝外走了，眼睛仔细的扫了遍周围的环境。Martine早已关掉了所有的显示屏，她不想让Shaw知道这里的规模和构造。

Martine用空着的那只手抓住Shaw的手肘，从楼梯把Shaw带离了地堡。医务室里空无一人，Martine早已命令过让所有人远离这里，她不想让Shaw知道这里有多少人。

外面有些冷，过去的几天里，雪下得更大了，让地上有起了五六英寸的积雪。Martine尽力压抑住了一阵寒战，Shaw一定冻得正慌——她只穿了一条黑色的长裤和黑体恤。Martine不知道这是谁提供的衣服，但不管是谁，都明显没把季节考虑在内。

脚下的地坑坑洼洼，十分不平整，她把Shaw的手肘抓得更紧了，与其说是防止Shaw逃跑、倒不如说是想借此让自己站得更稳些。她们走过营房、穿过树林，来到被一些守卫当作射击场的一小片空地，空地的另一头伫立着三个木桶，上面放着几个空罐头。

Martine拿出她的备用枪递给Shaw，“你手绑着也能射击对吧？”

Shaw瞥了眼自己手里的枪，然后抬头看着Martine，眼神就像看个疯子一样，“你有什么阻止我朝你开枪的理由么？”

“当然没有，”Martine笑着说，“不过……”她转身朝着那几个木桶上的罐头瞄准，“那也没什么用，外围全是十英尺高的高压电网，只有一道门，有15个全副武装的守卫，你逃不掉的。”

“我经历过更糟糕的情况。”Shaw镇定的说。

Martine听到了保险栓拉下的声音，接着便是她这辈子听过的最为响亮的枪响，腰侧紧接着一阵剧烈的疼痛。

距离要害部位只有毫厘之差，正是Martine曾对Shaw开枪的那个部位。

~#~

这不是她第一次中枪，但Martine早已忘了它们会有多疼。她无力的睁开眼，发现床边上正站着Greer。只一眼看去的话，他似乎并不是特别生气，但她从来就拿不准这个老人，他总有着奇怪的心情，Martine决定还是谨慎为上。

“啊，亲爱的，”Greer说，“你醒了。”Martine很想开口讽刺两句，但接着便决定还是不要说为好，“Jeremy告诉我，你决定带Ms. Shaw出去找些乐子。”

“如果你喜欢那样措辞的话，是的。”Martine说，从床上坐了起来，伤口疼得她瑟缩了一阵。然后她意识到她还在白枫营，这里的医疗器械一定以及充足到了一定程度，让她完全不必被送回文明世界中治疗。

“那你会怎么措辞？”Greer的声音冷了下来，眼角写着愤怒。

对，他果然生气了。

“一般的审讯手段对她来说都没用，”Martine解释道，“Jeremy得不到任何有用的东西。”

“有些道理。”Greer说。

“她逃了么？”

“没有，”他说，“她放倒了九个守卫，直到终于有人成功的给她注射了镇定剂，”末了他又补上一句，“剂量足够放倒一匹马。”Martine挑了挑眉，不自禁的觉得有些赞叹。

“放倒？”Martine说，“不是杀了？”

“不是，”Greer说，“在你的康复过程中他们都已经回到了岗位上。”

“好。”Martine微笑了起来，这和她期待的效果完全相同——好吧……如果诚实点说，她本以为那数字会比九个人要多些， _但是_ ，这是那女人这几个月以来第一次活动腿脚，有些迟钝纯属正常。

“好？”Greer说，“我没看出哪儿好。”

“这告诉了所有我们需要知道的信息，”Martine说，看着Greer扬起了眉毛，“她不会从这里杀出去。”

“或许只是因为你没把她弄得足够生气。”Greer提示道。Martine不这么觉得，没错，曾经的Shaw一定会从这里杀出去，但现在绝对不会，她已经被Harold Finch驯化了，被诱导着相信自己是好人中的一员。而 _这_ ，便注定她无法翻身。“这都不重要了，”Greer继续说，“但你这次小探险也确实证明了一件事，Ms. Shaw有着一身的技能和本事，而它们不能被浪费在这地堡下面。”

“什么意思？”Martine问，困惑的皱起了眉。

“就是，你，亲爱的，”Greer说，“将要让她为我们效力。”


	2. Chapter 2

这是在惩罚她。

不然她找不到其他词来形容，要让Sameen Shaw转而为Samaritan效力是一件不可能的任务，而Greer也知道这点。

但Martine Rousseau不是一个会在挑战前退缩的人，她还有点后手，在枪伤恢复后，她便下定决心要将Shaw争取到他们这方来，即便这是她这辈子做的最后一件事。

自上次的逃跑企图失败后，就没人见过他们的囚犯（或者按Jeremy的说法来说，客人），她又回到了那个稳稳当当的地堡里，唯一的来访者便是每天一次来给她送食物的守卫。除了一点割伤和淤青外，Shaw没什么大碍。但对于Samaritan这方来说便完全不同，Martine不是个随时怀恨在心的人，但她依然觉得Shaw是在故意针对她。

Greer已经回了城里，但Jeremy还在这里晃荡，毫无疑问是有其他的命令，比如，等她一出岔子便立刻上报。但Martine毫不担忧，他就是一只完美的哈巴狗，只会乱吠但绝不咬人，甚至还真跟狗一样四处跟着她。Martine不确定这是Greer的命令还是Jeremy自己对她生出了非同寻常的兴趣，但不管怎样，这想法都十分的有趣，帮助她撑过了冬天最后这段难熬的日子。

从医务室出来后的每一天，Martine都会去看Shaw。她有时会问些问题，比如TM的位置或者她那些朋友的藏匿地点，但更多时候，她们都只是在沉默中坐上好几个小时，尝试用目光把对方吓退。Shaw一直都没在任何地方泄露出任何东西，但Marine和她一样耐心，从未露出过端倪、也从不为Shaw的不配合而困扰。一般人到现在都已经屈服了，时间稍长后，寂寞、孤独……其实单单这 _寒冷_ 都足以让任何人开口，但Sameen Shaw不会。

对于她那样的人来说，自身的安危并不足以让她屈服，不……他们还需要更多的筹码。

她第一次去拜访Shaw时，伤口的缝合线刚取出来，腰依然还酸得厉害。但进去时，她依然在笑。看到她时Shaw似乎一点也不惊讶。Martine随意的靠在门上，开口嘲笑道：“你准头差透了。”

Shaw冷冷的瞪着她，“我从不会打偏。”她不是在炫耀，只是在称述事实而已。

“哦没错，”Martine轻蔑的说，“我忘了，你现在是 _好人_ 了。”

或许就在那一刻，Shaw意识到了留她一命是个错误。Martine不太确定Shaw是否真这样想，但Shaw的仁慈已重重的反打了自己一耙，受害者不仅有她，还有Martine。

当春季的气温融化掉了严冬里的最后一点积雪时，Martine终于觉得可以进行下一步计划了。鉴于Jeremy和Greer都一定不会同意，她把具体的方案都牢牢的埋在了自己心里。Martine输入了四位密码（按她的要求每天更换），然后按上了大拇指。而和她原来到这里一样，门一声不响的开了。狭窄的监牢里，Shaw弓身坐在床边上，冷冷的盯着前方。Martine来得比平时早了一些。Shaw没有任何可以计时的工具，而除了朝她轻轻的一瞥之外，Shaw便不再有其他表示惊讶的举动。

同她们上次出游一样，Martine叫Shaw用束线带绑好自己的手后，才把她从床上解了下来，不过这次，在带Shaw出去之前她还在Shaw头上套了个头套。Martine不知道Shaw在上次尝试逃跑的过程中看到了多少，但不管怎样，她都不打算让Shaw进一步的推断出他们的具体位置。

在医务室外，Jeremy已经备好了一辆厢车，Martine把Shaw推进了后座然后跳进去坐在她旁边，以防万一还拔出了枪。Jeremy从驾驶室里甩了她一个怀疑的眼神，但Martine坚定的瞪了回去，直到他终于转过头发动了车。

到机场只要二十分钟，但Martine早已告知过Jeremy开慢点、随意多绕点路，好让Shaw以为他们离机场很远。一架私人飞机已经在机场等着了，安保人员直接挥手让Jeremy开进了航站楼里，他把车停在了飞机的梯子正下方。Martine亲自带着Shaw从楼梯进了飞机，将她固定了座椅上，期间一直都没有取下头套。Shaw十分的安静，几乎就是Martine经手过的犯人中最为顺从的一个，但她知道这样子都只是演戏而已，Shaw一定在头套下盘算着什么。

飞行时间就刚三个小时多一些，Martine懒得再去告诉飞行员多绕几个圈。他们着陆后，Jeremy又开来了一辆厢车，她同样和Shaw一起坐在后座里，拿出枪，然后取下了Shaw的头套。

“我在哪儿？”Shaw的眼神凌厉的锁在她身上，毫无疑问，她不怎么喜欢那个头套。

“Ms. Shaw，欢迎来到哈瓦那。”Martine狠狠的瞪了回去，像是量Shaw也不敢做出什么事。就Martine而言，在Shaw给了她一枪之后，她们就已经扯平了，不过她可一点儿不介意再给Shaw来上一枪。

“古巴？”Shaw皱眉，“为什么？”

“我想给你看点东西，”Martine说，短暂的朝Jeremy瞥了一眼才回头看着Shaw，“预计什么时候能到？”

“七分钟。”Jeremy说。

“队伍呢？”Martine问。

“已经就位了。”

 _好_ ，Martine想，他们时间掐得刚刚好。

她没再多对Shaw说些什么，在到目的地之前都一直牢牢的盯着她。Jeremy把车停在了预定地点，熄了火然后也爬上了后座，他拿出一个笔记本，敲入了几行命令，然后放在了Shaw面前让她看屏幕。

在他弄完后，Martine命令道：“出去。”他惊讶的看了她一眼，但还是迅速的照做了。“看看吧。”她对Shaw说，朝笔记本示意了一下。Shaw瞥了一眼，毫不关心的样子。不管怎么看，屏幕上的东西都相当普通单纯——一个巨大仓库的内部，箱子层层叠叠的堆得很高。“你知道这是什么吗？”Martine问。

Shaw耸耸肩，“我该知道么？”她阴沉沉的说。

“古巴是世界毒品之都，”Martine解释道，“好吧，它过去是，而这个仓库……如果说古巴是都城的话，这儿就是白宫。”Shaw没说话，但Martine知道她在听。“这里有五百吨海洛因。”Martine顿住了，仔细的观察着Shaw，但外表上来看，她如往常一样无动于衷，同她整个被监禁过程的任何时候都一样。“至于它们的目的地？就不必多说了……”Martine说，笑得十分开心，“当然是我们美丽的美利坚合众国。”

“你到底要说什么？”Shaw说，声音显得又疲倦又无聊。

Martine笑了，拿出了她的无线电通信工具，“各小队，按我的命令行动。”她对麦克风说，然后对Shaw说：“你可能想看看屏幕。”Martine对电脑输入了一行指令，画面依然是仓库内部，但视角变了，成了Samaritan的一个探员，Alpha小队的队长。“倒数……3,2,1，行动！”

电脑屏幕上，画面跟着Alpha小队动了起来，穿过箱子间迷宫般的小路朝仓库里面走去。在一般情况下，派小队进入这样的地方是个十分危险的举措，但这不是一般情况，他们有Samaritan看着，引导各小队去他们该去的地方，同时还能警告任何可能的危险。Martine看着Alpha小队轻松的干掉了六个毒贩，期间，她用余光监视着Shaw。同往常一样，Shaw对眼前的整个事件都显得漠不关心，在Samaritan的探员枪枪击中致命部位时，也同样毫无反应。

当Alpha小队的队长回报Martine时，整个行动只花了大概五分钟时间（Samaritan 的汇报是6分17秒），“长官，仓库清理完毕。”

“不错，”Martine对无线电说，“清理货物，准备分配。”

“遵命。”他回答。Martine倾过身关掉了显示屏，屏幕立刻便黑了。在她躺回去时可以在里面看到Shaw的倒影，依然是那副漠不关心的模样。但Martine知道她至少会有些好奇，好奇着她为什么在这儿。

“你知道美国每年有多少钱花在毒品上么？”Martine问，Shaw没说话，“Samaritan估计有一百亿美元，而这是个相当大的数字。”Martine一点儿不受Shaw的消极响应所影响。“有两千万人吸毒，那又有多少死于用量不当呢？”Shaw耸耸肩，但她看着Martine的眼睛里似乎有些好奇。“好吧，不然这样说，”Martine继续说，“ _你_ 在急诊室的时候，有多少没能救回来？”

Shaw的身体猛然僵住了。

“三十三个，”Martine替她回答了，不禁轻轻的笑了起来，她刚才……是不是让Sameen Shaw小小的不安了下？“而Samaritan可以阻止这些。”

“怎么可能？”Shaw怀疑的说。

“当然，是控制毒品交易，”Martine理所当然的说，“Samaritan已经在全国的主要毒贩身边安插了探员和间谍，墨西哥和古巴里像这样的仓库也都已经被Samaritan的队伍掌管，要不到六个月，意外的吸毒过量就会绝迹。”

“然后呢？”Shaw说，“你觉得这就让Samaritan的形象光辉起来了？”

“那你告诉我，”Martine说，微微前倾了些，以便能更好的看着Shaw的眼睛，“那些所谓的号码里面，你和你的小朋友们经手过多少个毒贩了？今天弄倒一个，明天就会出现另一个。”Shaw没说话，但她眼里的挑衅已经燃到了一个全新的高度。“你们是能一个个的剪除掉，但会有新的人源源不断的从阴暗处爬出来。而这样，在Samaritan的控制下，我们可以拯救生命。”

Shaw嗤之以鼻，“如果你相信这个的话，那你比我想象的还要蠢。”

Martine冷笑了起来，让Shaw脸上的笑消失了。“噢，反正我们中有个人一定很蠢。”她说，前倾在门上敲了两次，几秒后门开了，Jeremy出现在了门口。“任务完成，回去了。”Jeremy点点头，关上门跳进了驾驶室。“我可能需要你重新把头套带上。”Martine说，从地上捡起了头套，然后把它递给了Shaw。

~#~

Sameen Shaw又在白松营呆了五个月，直到Martine觉得可以让她出来活动活动，以示对良好行为的奖励。当然，得带上守卫。Greer也说过，她有着不应该浪费的技能，一点体力活对大家都好。这里已成了Samaritan新的训练基地，营地在渐渐扩大，越来越多的木屋需要被改造成营房，这便导致有很多工作要做，而Shaw每天除了和水泥墙干瞪眼之外便也没其他的事可做。

当时间一天又一天、一周又一周直到又是几个月过去后，Martine开始常想着Shaw是否终于接受了她现在的处境。她朋友不会来找她，而她的逃跑几率随着一个个新探员的到来也在一点点的低到几乎没有。但从外表上来看，她还是刚来的那样子，还是那个暴躁的前ISA探员。不同的是，最开始的那几天里她还带着枪伤、身体虚弱，几个月里的缺乏活动让她变得又慢又迟钝。但现在……

Martine静静的看着Shaw工作，看着她从木屋里拆下那些老旧的家具、然后把它们一一垒在屋外，身后紧紧的跟着几个守卫。过不了多久，她就能恢复到身体的全盛状态，而Shaw自己也一定知道这点。

Martine十分期待她下一次的逃跑行动，那一定会非常有趣。

但同最近这些天的其他事相同，Shaw再次的出乎了她的意料。第二次逃跑行动并没出现，她也没有孤注一掷的穿过树林以印证那句十英尺高的高压电网是否属实。Sameen Shaw堪称战犯中的完美典型，顺从、毫无怨言，甚至还可以说是相当满足。但Martine确定她是在拖时间，Shaw不可能那么轻易便放弃。

春季的末尾和今年的寒冬一样严酷，气候几乎走上了极端，今天是瓢泼大雨，明天便可能阳关灿烂，让人热得无法忍受。这不是Martine能预知的，Samaritan也不能，或者……它只是懒得把这种消息告诉她而已。

今天和昨天一样，倾盆大雨直直的砸在地面上，地上的积水已足以和旁边的湖相比。Martine在封了顶的走廊里走着，它环绕了整个休闲和食物区。风吹来时将一阵雨水溅在了她身上，让她禁不住打了个寒颤。在从营房过来时，她的靴子早已在艰苦跋涉中沾满了泥浆，头发也全部湿透了，紧紧的黏在头上。但至少，她已熬过了最糟糕的时候，六号木屋那边的Shaw和守卫便没有如此幸运了。

今天的日程是伐木，其中便包括上周从木屋里清理出的那些没用的木材、旧家具橱柜之类的东西。虽然现在是瓢泼大雨，但Martine没觉得有改变日程的需要。

Shaw不允许持有任何工具，所以一切她都得靠手。Martine看了过去，觉得十分有趣，Shaw正在和一块巨大的木板条挣扎，四肢都用上了才最后把它弄成了两半，她把一截丢在了透湿的地上，然后再继续开始折腾另一截。这工作毫无意义，而Shaw自己也一定知道，但没人听她抱怨过，只除了她嘴里小声的低估，语言之污秽，让最老练的探员都会红脸。

营地里有着严格的时间表，风雨无阻，Shaw身边随时都会环着一群守卫，不容许有任何差池，Martine不打算让Shaw有机可趁。但最近她却越发的意识到，Shaw无法预测，而这让她越发的期待起来。

Shaw把那块木板进一步的分成了两半，让Martine觉得更加的有趣了，因为现在，她有了两块能舒服的抓在手上的东西，一端还恰巧十分尖，在足够的力量下完全可以插入血肉中。Shaw今早的守卫Jacobson是一个注意力十分有限的白痴，他已经厌倦了看着Shaw干那些千篇一律的伐木活，现在正盯着自己腿，用脚尖在地上刨着洞。所以就Martine来看，他活该。

Shaw只花了十秒时间来计算，然后她便用尖的那头戳中了他，毫无疑问的避开了所有主血管。 _还是在扮好人_ ，Martine不屑的想。

Jacobson倒在了地上，腹部插着那根木头，Shaw从他上方弯下身拿起他的枪。她一定知道自己没多少时间，而她确实也一秒都没浪费。

但Martine比她更快，只是这代表着她得重新冲回雨里，令她十分痛苦。

“我是你的话，我就会把那东西放下。”Martine说，将枪口压在了Shaw的背上。Shaw僵住了，举起双手，枪松松垮垮的挂在食指上。Martine前倾拿下枪，心中做好了Shaw立刻转身与她搏击的准备，但Shaw静静的站在原地没有动作，其他守卫已从远方跑了过来，手里都举枪瞄准。“你知道这会有惩罚对吧？”

“是是是。”Shaw说，就像迫不及待的想让这事快点过去一样，只在Martine的枪托击中她后脑时短暂的痛哼了声。

~#~

第二天，Shaw又回到了清理木屋的工作，在双手被束线带绑了个牢的情况下，这工作变得异常困难。Jacobson在医务室里躺着，他们换了个十分谨慎的守卫来跟着Shaw。

如果Shaw在沮丧的话，那她也没表现出来。

Martine依然站在走廊里看着，昨天的倾盆大雨变成了毛毛小雨，但地上依然湿得厉害，光是要避开木屋间的一个个水坑都是个极其困难的任务。

“你知不知道，”身后一个声音说，Martine根本就懒得转身，“每天Greer打电话来问情况，我每天都只能回答和昨天一样，但是……”Jeremy Lambert走到他身旁，双手撑着栏杆，他一身的笔挺的西装显得和这里格格不入，而Martine不知道他这又是要做给谁看，“昨天的报告真是激动人心。”

Martine冷冷的哼了一声，“Jacobson就是个蠢货，把他调到其他地方去。”

“你要担心的不是Jacobson的调任问题。”Jeremy说。Martine尖锐的扫了他一眼，因为他说的“调任”并不是普通意义上的调任了，“你花的时间太长了。”

Martine深吸了口气，不禁开始想着她周围的人是不是都是群蠢货，“不然他以为要多久？”她问，“Shaw绝非常人，她不可能被收买。”

“或许吧，”Jeremy慢慢的说，“但如果她不能被收买的话……我们就需要些 _其他_ 的什么。”他的话有那么些道理，他们自抓到Shaw之后就什么都没问出来、也没找到她那些朋友的任何线索。“而这个，”他指了指Shaw工作的那间木屋，“没有任何作用。”

“有的，”Martine自信的说，“我知道我在做什么，我只是需要——”

Jeremy笑了，“你没有更多时间了，亲爱的，”这熟悉的用词让Martine觉得汗毛倒竖，“你还有一周时间，如果还是什么都没问出来的话……我接到的命令是各给你们俩一发枪子儿。”

~#~

在Shaw吃饭的时候，餐厅里总是空无一人，Martine滑入她对面的位置上坐下，把餐盘一把从Shaw面前拉开了。

“你有病啊？”Shaw眯着眼阴郁的说，“我正在吃。”

“吃这个。”Martine把一个白色的塑料饭盒朝Shaw推了过去，然后朝后靠在椅背上，嘴角愉悦的开始上扬。Shaw对着她狠狠的沉着脸，然后才用被绑着的双手打开了饭盒，新出炉的牛排味瞬间便飘满了整个屋子。“吃吧，”Martine说，“趁着没凉。”

“我怎么知道你没下毒？”Shaw阴沉沉的说。

Martine翻了个白眼，拿出她的战术刀，前倾割了一小块扔进了嘴里。她慢慢的嚼着，期间仔细的观察着Shaw。距离这女人上次好好吃一顿已经是很久前的事了，而现在，这女人真真是在流口水，一脸憧憬的瞪着食物，还恰是她最爱的那种——五成熟，还有足够多的调味品。

“如果我想弄死你的话，”Martine向后躺在靠背上，随意的开口，“我才不会下毒，枪才是最有效率的。”

“完全同意。”Shaw一脸痛下决心的样子，她用手抓起牛排、用牙齿撕咬起来。

Sameen Shaw吃起东西来就跟动物一样，但她一口都没有浪费。Martine看着觉得既着迷又恶心，但在Shaw吃完开始舔手指时，她还是忍不住拉下了脸。

“我觉得……你是吃满意了？”Martine说。

Shaw耸耸肩，把已经舔干净了的手放在桌上，“现在，你要告诉我是什么情况了么？”看来，没什么瞒得过Sameen Shaw。

Martine微笑了起来，“没什么情况，你需要保持体力而已，我们要出去一趟。”

~#~

这次Martine根本就懒得带上Jeremy，她自己开车，Shaw戴着头套坐在副驾驶上，手腕依然绑在一起。她没有多绕几圈，到纽约城本来就要很久，当开过华盛顿大桥停车加油时，她已经异常疲倦，急需活动活动。Shaw估计也一样，但现在，她也只能忍着。

当她们到达目的地时，夜幕已沉沉的降了下来。Martine停好车，熄了火，只从挡风玻璃往前一看，她就能发现三个摄像头。Samaritan在看着她，它一直都在看着她。

那么毫无疑问，Greer也知道她的位置，或许他已经派了个小队过来，准备给她们俩一人一颗枪子儿。那样的话，Jeremy一定会十分失望的。

又或者……他会再等等看她有何动作。她是Greer亲手挑出来的，而在她为Samaritan工作的这些时间里，她从没让他失望过。如果说人总得相信直觉的话，那么，现在正是时候。

“欢迎回家，”Martine说，把头套从Shaw头上摘了下来，立刻便收到一个狠狠的瞪视作为回应，“好吧，差不多。”她补充道。Shaw的公寓在城的另一头，Martine亲自把那个地方翻了个遍，那是Samaritan全面上线后她头几个任务中的一个。她没找到什么特别的东西，衣橱里稀稀拉拉的几件黑衣服、冰箱里令人叹为观止的枪支……便不再有其他。但有一件东西引起了Martine的注意，它在那间公寓里显得格格不入。在那时她都早已把Shaw的履历背了个滚瓜烂熟，而其中没有任何地方能说出那东西的来源。

所以Martine把Sameen Shaw的所有事都查了一番，包括Harold那些人一起。她找出了Samaritan知道的所有他们救过或射过膝盖的号码，一点点梳理分析，直到最后，她找出了原因。

“我们又是来看Samaritan打击毒贩的么？”Shaw轻蔑的说。

Martine笑了，“没什么打击的，看那儿。”她说，朝左边一个巨大的建筑点头示意了一下。Shaw阴沉沉的盯着她看了会儿，明显不喜欢被命令做事，然后她才短暂的朝那放些瞥了一眼。

“我要看什么？”

“Catherine McAuley女子学校。”Martine说，不出所料，Shaw依然面无表情的看着她。在明白Shaw的注意力已全部放在她的话上时，Martine继续说：“十个月前，一个学生从上城区转学过来，挺悲伤的一个故事，孤儿，没有亲友，但奇怪的是……”Martine说到这里停了下来，拿出在Sameen Shaw的公寓里找到的那个东西，“她的学费已经付到了高年级，资金来源是一个匿名的赞助者，现在，我就十分好奇那个人是谁。”

即便在黑暗里，Martine都能看清Shaw咽口水的动作，她明显已经根据事实得出了一个十分不怎么令人愉快的结论。 _那就行_ ，Martine想，把那个已被她体温烤的热烘烘的东西放进了Shaw的手中。

“即便改了名字，Samaritan还是找到了她，”Martine说，Shaw低头瞥了眼手里的列宁勋章，“你或许会觉得一个想成为间谍的人会更谨慎些，但小孩子和社会网络就是这样……”

“闭嘴。”Shaw说，声音低沉，满是威胁，Martine没理她。

“虽然你们藏得不错，但要找到她也实在是太容易了，”Martine继续说，“要找到你那些朋友也只是时间问题而已。”

“如果你——”

“我怎么？”Martine笑得十分开心，“你又能干嘛？你那些朋友又能干嘛？Samaritan的人盯得很紧，如果有任何人敢靠近这里的三英里范围内，都绝不可能逃出去。”

“你想怎样？”Shaw问，声音坚冷得跟铁一般，这足以吓倒一般人，但Martine Rousseau不是一般人。

“这不是我想怎样的问题，”Martine说，“是 _你_ 想怎样。”Shaw移开了视线，看着一边的教学楼，眼神锋利，就像能透视过那些砖墙一样。“你想保护你朋友、想保护你在乎的那些人。”

当Shaw锋利的眼神重新扫回来时，Martine知道自己已经赢了。Shaw在证券交易所的时候都愿意牺牲自己来拯救她的那些朋友，她是个保护者、是个英雄，这是她曾做的事，也是她会一直做下去的事。Sameen Shaw的每一个职业选择都是在拯救或者保护什么东西，现在她有着真正在乎的那么几个人，而如果他们有三长两短，Shaw一定会不惜一切代价复仇。

“你在监牢里不可能保护到谁。”Martine继续说。

“那为Samaritan工作就能了？”Shaw的声音里满是苦涩，将手里的列宁勋章握紧了。

“你见识过Samaritan的能力，”Martine说，“它比你们的TM庞大太多，更强壮，还有着更为丰富的人力物力。Shaw，你站在了必输无疑的那一方，而如果你加入我们，那么可能，你还能在战争结束的时候挽救你在意的那几条性命。”

这便是Martine所有的牌了，最后一点能让她俩免于一死的筹码，她想过要不要把Greer的击杀指令告诉Shaw，但她知道Shaw这人会直接宁愿吃枪子儿。所以Martine什么也没说，她只需要等，并用力希望这不是她人生的最后一点时光。

“对Finch和其他人的搜查……”Shaw盯着窗外，指关节因握得太紧开始发白。

“你的朋友对于Samaritan来讲只能算是小小的不便而已，如果他们不来碍事，便不会受到伤害。”

“不会受到伤害，”Shaw复述道，“我需要保证。”

“我不可能跟你保证这个，”Martine冷冰冰的说，“但我们接到的指令只是俘虏而已。”她在说谎，但Shaw不需要知道事实。她只需要得到Shaw一个肯定的答复而已，不管这个保证有没有经过Greer和Samaritan的批准，也不管这理由有多么的贫乏，因为她知道，这是唯一可能说服Shaw的方法。

“好吧，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，就像这是她说过的最艰难的话一样，“但我有些基本原则。”

Martine笑了，转动钥匙打燃了车，看起来，她不用吃枪子儿了，“那些的话，恐怕你得和Samaritan讲了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作已坑


End file.
